The Fever of Love
by Queen of Eternal Darkness
Summary: (THIRD CHAPPY UP) The Dark Magician is sick with a fever (hehe a fever of love!!) His helper or student the DMG gurl must take care of him. The DMG is very close to finding out who DM likes. What will she do when she really finds out who he likes?
1. The Sickness

Disclaimer: I am a very good speller and I dunt own Yugioh  
  
Now getting on to the Story  
  
Dark Magicians Girl Point of View  
  
I was walking down the street ant entering an old looking house, which was my teacher's house. DM?? DM are u here?? I'm sorry I'm late I had to do something. Iwent to a chair by the fire place. Hmmmm I thought thatz weird he is usually there when im late. I ran up the stairs. Hello?? Dark Magician?? I entered his room. I found him on the bed. "Finally" I thought the Great Dark Magician is oversleeping. But there was still something weird about him. He was mumbling something. Something about .. ME!! "Dark Magician Girl im so sorry I didn't mean to can u forgive me my girl?" he mumbled. That totally freaked me out, then I started to wonder, wonder if I was the one, the one he loved? No no it can't be it just can't. I almost died because of him. I touched hi forehead. OMG!! I screamed Damn its sooo hot. I better take his temperature. I saw DM stir from the corner of my eye while I was getting the thermometer. DMG?? He whispered. Then he fell back to sleep. I put the thermometer in his mouth it was 110 degrees. I knew that in the rulebook if a student found a sick teacher they would havta nurse him or her back to health (Crappy rule) Sadly I called my boyfriend ( whoopxzz I mentioned she had a boyfriend hehe sorri), my friends, and my family to tell them what happened. He was still sleeping when I finished calling. Dark Magician?? Dark Magician?? Wake up u havta take ur medicine. He didn't answer me. Dark Magician?? The I suddenly remembered a spell. It allowed me to enter his dreams and help him overcome his sickness. I found the spellbook and his wand and then began cast the spell. I carefully placed his wand at his head. Chanted the spell and prepared to enter his mind..... To Be Continued  
  
Authoress: hehe u dunno wat the DMG saw inside his mind  
  
DMG: u always like to keep the ppl reading in suspend  
  
Authoress: correct R/R for me plz and the I will continue  
  
DM: I dunt understand why I had to be the one who was sick..  
  
Authoress: omg stop complaining 


	2. The Field of Dreams

Chapter 2 : Field of Dreams  
  
Authoress: Hey I'm updating And I'm really sorry I didn't update for so long  
  
DM: About time you continued  
  
Authoress: What??  
  
DM: Hmpf you didn't update  
  
Authoress: I am now.  
  
DM: Good now continue  
  
Authoress: Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or anything else in this story  
  
DMG: And thanks to the pplz who reviewed!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
1. K.C. WhiteStar  
  
2. Weirdo  
  
3. Dark Magician Girl2k2  
  
4. The blah blahs  
  
5. A person  
  
6. Maytel  
  
7. Hiya  
  
8. Harnessthemagic  
  
9. Berrieberrie  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Anyway sorry if this story is to weird.  
  
DM: Now continuing the story  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Fever of Love  
  
DMG's Point of View  
  
As I looked into the crystal ball I felt my soul being tugged. Then I blacked out (ehhehehe don't worry DMG's gonna black out more then once hehehe). When I woke up again I found myself not in Dark Magician's room but in a field of flowers. Huh??? Weird.. Where am I? I asked rubbing my head Oh well. I leaned down and touched a flower. I felt a shock through my hand and saw a flashback  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
I rubbed my head again. DAMN WHERE AM I?!? I yelled. Then I saw A younger version of Dark Magician. I was about to talk to him but then he walked towards a girl who looked really snobby. Uhh Aki? He said. Nani? She asked. I uhh picked this flower for you (OMG OMG U EVIL AUTHORESS I WILL SO KILL U ~Dark Magician) he said. Aki took the flower then threw it in the trashcan then walked away laughing with her other snobby friends. I saw Dark Magician stare in shock then slowly turn away and run somewhere.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Damn why did that memory havta be that *shivering* c-c-cold I thought. Oh well I leaned down to touch another flower nothing happened though. Huh what the f-f-f*** is-is-is wr-wr-wrong w-w-ith -this f***ing f-f-f-flower? I said. (hehe shes still freezing) I flopped onto the ground and my hand brushed against a Rose.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ FlashBack ~  
  
I saw Dark Magician destroying monsters and master Yugi was looking at them shocked and scared. Then a monster appeared suddenly and prepared to finish master Yugi off when a little fairy appeared and blocked its attack (hehe sound familiar?) The Fairy fell to Master Yugi's hand then disappeared. Dark Magician destroyed the monster and looked thoughtfully at Mater Yugi as he changed into Master Yami (What's with the "Masters?")  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I immediately sat up and tried to touch the Rose again but it seemed to have disappeared. Maybe some flowers contain memories I thought I have to find them. I spent the rest of my day looking for the "flowers" but I only found a few memories inside of them. Then I exited out of Dark Magician's mind and nearly collapsed on the floor but a pair of hands caught me........... To Be continued..........  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Was that just too weird?  
  
DM: uhhh I dunno..  
  
Authoress: Was that a bad cliffy?  
  
DM: uh I dunno..  
  
Authoress: Do you Know anything?  
  
DM: Uhh I dunno  
  
Authoress: Oh I thought so..  
  
DMG: uhhh... plweaz R/R for the Authoress please  
  
Note: If you don't get something I wrote in this story tell me in your review and I'll explain it in the next chappy okay?? 


	3. Dealing With A Broken Heart

Chapter 3: Dealing with a Broken Heart  
  
Authoress: *sniff* I love all you reviewers thank you so much for reviewing *hugging every reviewer* Disclaimer: Also I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH  
  
A thank you list ^_~  
  
1. Black Mistress  
  
2. Maytel  
  
3. Tk Macintosh  
  
4. Dark Magician Girl 2k2  
  
5. ari-chan  
  
6. K.C. Whitestar  
  
7. Lito An- An  
  
8. LovelySchoolGurlShindou  
  
9. Cheryl  
  
Thank you all for being such nice reviewerss. Now getting on with the story *bows*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Fever of Love  
  
DMG's Point of View  
  
I jumped in surprise when I felt two hands twine around my waist. "Who's there?" I asked tensing slightly. "You even forgot your own boyfriend" the voice said slightly hurt.  
  
"What? Neo what are you doing here?" I said turning around to see the smirking face of my boyfriend. (Note: Neo the Magic Swordsman) "About time you recognized my voice" he retorted grumpily. "Sorry Neo but you surprised me..." I answered back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well. I guess it's okay.." Was all he said letting me go and settling on a chair. "Thanx you're the nicest and cutest boyfriend ever" I said kissing him on the cheek. "And you're the sweetest and prettiest duel monster ever" was all he muttered.  
  
I blushed slightly then turned around to put a slightly damp towel on Dark Magician's head. "What's up with the strongest duel monster ever?" Neo asked looking kind of concerned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well he has a fever.. " I replied. "Tell Mystical Elf to heal him." Neo said trying to help. "I really don't think Mystical Elf can heal him.. If it was a regular fever it should have diminished by now."I thought spacing out.  
  
Helloo? Aree u here? Neo asked waving a hand in front of my face. "Huh. o sorry. I'm gonna go start dinner" I answered rushing out of the room.  
  
~ In the Kitchen ~  
  
"Oh My Ra.. I forgot.I don't know how to cook..."I sighed slowly and slumped on the couch. "Damn ... of all the days you had to be sick why today?..." I thought. "Sup?" Neo said sitting on the couch next to me. "Nothing" I answered rubbing my head. "You look really tired.." He said glaring at me slightly for not telling the truth. "I said its- I was cut off when Neo seized my lips.  
  
I gasped in at the intrusion and tried to push him back. "What's wrong with you?" He said finally pulling away from me. "I'm sorry it's just that I'm really tired" I said sighing. I leaned on his chest and sighed. This time he lifted my chin near his face and slowly I lean towards him when I noticed a shadow in the darkness watching us....  
  
TBC  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Authoress: Wowww I can't believe this chapter only took like... 45 minutess wwwowwww oh well plz R/R for meee oh n if u can guess who da person is. thennn I'll tell you what happens in the story later on. Byess 


	4. HIII

Hi everyone just wanna say this ficcy is discontinued... sorry ............ 


End file.
